My Wind
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Biarkan aku merasa bahwa sekarang sosokmu saat ini adalah angin. Aku harap. Kali ini. Aku bisa terus melihat sosokmu dalam wujud pemuda ryoka itu... # Canon, Crack-pair, OOC, Shounen-ai # Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Kaien x Hitsugaya ; _slight_ Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Canon setting, OOC-minimalisir, maleXmale, Crack-pair, Shounen-ai, Hitsugaya POV, Don't like don't read!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**My Wind**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ya. Aku tahu.

Seharusnya perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ku rasakan.

Tapi, kau harus tahu. Karena hari itu.

Kamulah yang mengubahku.

Hingga hatiku yang sebeku es.

Bisa mencair karena sikap dan senyumanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Komandan?" panggil sang Wakil Ketua, Matsumoto Rangiku. Kapten divisi sepuluh itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Anda mau kemana?"

"Menjenguk Ukitake _taichou_. Ku dengar kemarin kondisinya mulai membaik."

"Ohh… kalau begitu saya juga ikut, Komandan," ucap Matsumoto dengan nada riang. Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Kapten divisi 13 berada, Juushiro Ukitake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Kaien Shiba, Wakil Ketua. Salam kenal!"

Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kau memperkenalkan dirimu.

Hanya salam biasa.

Tidak ada maksud apa-apa yang tersirat di kedua bola matamu.

Aku bisa melihat itu.

Dan aku bisa merasakan getaran asing di dalam hatiku.

Hangat.

Menjalari seluruh hatiku.

"Kondisi Komandan mulai membaik. Beliau pasti senang karena ada yang menjenguknya," ucapmu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kembali, getaran asing itu terasa.

Diam-diam aku menarik napas panjang. Perasaan apa ini?

Sikap santaimu terlihat begitu kau duduk di samping Komandanmu, dan memberi tahu ke datanganku dengan Matsumoto. Namun, kau tetap menjaga sopan santunmu begitu bersama Komandanmu.

Sedikit demi sedikit. Aku semakin terkesan.

Sekilas begitu tatapan mata kita berdua saling bertumbrukkan. Aku sedikit gugup. Atau mungkin sangat gugup.

Begitu gugupnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dari tatapanmu.

Mengigit bibir bawahku pelan. Dan menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menjalar di kedua pipiku.

Setelah merutuk kecil di dalam hatiku. Kembali ku angkat wajahku. Agar bisa sedikit mengelabui perasaan yang mulai ku rasakan terhadapmu.

Kau tahu?

Hatiku telah mencair. Begitu mengenal sosokmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mati-matian aku berusaha membuat hatiku putus asa. Melihat kedekatanmu bersama wanita itu.

Dan itu… berhasil.

Aku…

…Mulai menyerah dengan perasaan yang ku rasakan padamu.

Rasa sakit itu membuatku sadar bahwa kamu… hanya milik wanita itu.

Tapi…

Aku gagal.

Tetap saja rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu muncul dan membuncah keluar.

Keluar dan meledak tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi.

Meski sudah ku rutuki hatiku. Sudah ku maki hatiku.

Air mataku. Tetap saja keluar tanpa bisa ku bendung.

Semakin keras.

Dan berhenti setelah air mataku benar-benar mengering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat aku sudah mulai sedikit melupakanmu. Berita yang sampai di telingaku. Membuatku tercengang dan tidak percaya.

"Komandan, saya mendapat berita bahwa Kaien Shiba, Wakil Ketua divisi 13, telah tewas karena melawan _hollow_," jelas Matsumoto.

Aku terdiam.

Diam karena masih belum mempercayai kebenaran berita tersebut.

"Saat ini jasadnya berada di rumah Shiba, Komandan."

Hatiku berdenyut sakit. Ku katupkan kedua rahangku kuat-kuat. Menahan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

_Grek!_ Dengan tiba-tiba aku berdiri dari kursi tempat kerjaku. Dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Komandan…"

"Aku ingin melihat jasadnya, Matsumoto!" potongku cepat. Dan ber-_shunpo_ pergi dari situ.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku… terlambat.

Sedikit lagi, sebelum aku sampai di tempatmu terbaring.

Jasadmu… hancur berkeping-keping. Dan terbang melayang ke langit.

Aku merasa kedua lututku melemas, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk.

Rasa sakit itu muncul dan menyayat hatiku.

Sakit sekali.

Aku… ingin sekali melihat wajahmu.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi, mengapa…?

Bisa ku rasakan _reiatsu_ Kapten divisi 13 berjalan mendekat ke tempatku.

"Hitsugaya _taichou_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Kemudian tersenyum hambar.

"Aku turut berduka dengan kematian Wakil Komandan divisi 13, Ukitake _taichou_," ucapku dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar dan agak parau.

"Ya. Hitsugaya _taichou_."

Aku tersenyum. Namun hanya sebentar. Karena setelah itu senyumanku memudar, hilang.

"Bisakah… anda meninggalkan aku sendiri di tempat ini?" pintaku dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tentu saja." Ukitake mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_…"

Perlahan _reiatsu_ Kapten divisi 13 mulai menjauh dari tempatku terduduk.

Dalam diam. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat.

Mencoba mencari dan merasakan kehadiran _reiatsu_-mu. Namun yang hanya sia-sia. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan _reiatsu_-mu.

Kesepuluh jariku mengepal erat. Bahuku bergetar.

Aku… menangis tanpa suara.

Hanya dengan ini. Aku bisa melepas rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

Rasa sakit karena sosokmu telah pergi bersama angin yang membawamu.

Biarkan aku menumpahkan rasa sakit karena kehilangan sosokmu.

Cukup hari ini.

Setelah itu, aku tidak akan lagi menangis.

Dan biarkan aku merasakan bahwa sosokmu saat ini adalah angin. Angin yang telah menyatu dan melebur menjadi satu di sekitarku.

Izinkan aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang selama ini ku rasakan. Hanya hari ini, jam ini, detik ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Meski sosokmu telah hancur dan menghilang.

Meski sosokmu telah berubah.

Aku berharap kau masih mengingat sosokku. Walau pun hanya sedikit. Karena aku, tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.

Aku berjanji.

Akan menutup hatiku. Hingga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Ataukah ini memang kenyataan?

Akhirnya ku temukan kembali sosokmu dalam wujud pemuda _ryoka_ tersebut.

Aku tertegun.

Seraut wajah itu sama seperti dirimu. Yang membedakan hanyalah bentuk dan warna rambut.

Sesaat pandangan kita bertemu. Ku lihat sudut bibir itu sedikit tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Aku terpana.

Sebelum akhirnya sosok pemuda _ryoka_ itu melesat cepat menuju tempat eksekusi Kuchiki Rukia berada.

"Komandan…?"

Ku dengar Matsumoto memanggilku di belakang.

"Kenapa anda terdiam karena melihat sosok pemuda _ryoka_ yang melesat melewati kita tadi?"

_Karena sosok itu mirip dengan pemuda yang ku cintai dulu_. Ku dengar hatiku berbisik menjawab pertanyaan Matsumoto.

Aku terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya satu suara yang datang dari arah horizontal mendekat dan menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

"Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Salah satu _ryoka_ yang datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dari eksekusi."

Aku menoleh ke samping. Ku lihat Wakil Kapten divisi enam, Abarai Renji, berjalan mendekat.

"Tolong ulangi namanya…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Perlahan rasa hangat kembali menjalar di hatiku yang selama bertahun-tahun membeku.

Meski sosok dan namamu berubah. Tapi aku bisa kembali merasakan sedikit kehadiranmu di sosok pemuda _ryoka_ itu.

Aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari pemuda _ryoka_, yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

Aku harap. Kali ini. Aku bisa terus melihat sosokmu dalam wujud pemuda _ryoka_ itu.

Selamanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

_Crack-pair_ yang tercipta setelah saya membaca komik Bleach volume 16. Karakter Hitsugaya dan Kaien yang berada dalam satu volume komik tersebut, membuat otak saya koslet hingga menjurus ke _crack-pair_ ini.

Saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya sangat terkesan aneh. Di fic ini saya membuat karakter Hitsugaya menyukai sosok Kaien di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Saya menyelipkan sedikit IchiHitsu, karena sosok Ichigo agak mirip dengan Kaien. Benar, kan? :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
